Papiroflexia
by Qwi-Xux
Summary: Nunca se le dio bien el arte. CloudXTifa


A/N: This is a translation of my story, _Paper Folding._ It was translated into Spanish by merqurian. :)

_Nota de la escritora: esta historia fue escrita originalmente en inglés. merqurian la tradujo al español.¡Muchas gracias, merqurian!_

_Aviso legal: No es mío. Es propiedad de Square Enix._

* * *

El Séptimo Cielo estaba en silencio, excepto por la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas y el crujido de los papeles de Cloud, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas revisando sus anotaciones y las rutas que tenía marcadas en sus mapas. Esperaba a que lo peor de la tormenta pasara, antes de irse a realizar sus envíos.

En la mesa de al lado, Marlene se inclinaba con el fin de poder echarle un vistazo a las hojas de colores que Tifa había sacado en un intento de que los chicos hicieran algo creativo, ya que eran incapaces de salir. Había estado lloviendo durante los tres últimos días, y, cada vez que Tifa pensaba que iba a parar, comenzaba otro chaparrón. Tanto Marlene como Denzel se sentían ya agitados y estaban empezando a reñir.

—Me gusta este azul con flores —dijo Marlene—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto, Tifa?

—Origami.

—¿Ori-qué? —La expresión de Denzel se tornó confusa.

—Papiroflexia —susurró Cloud sin apartar la vista de su tarea.

—¿Papiroflexia? —repitió Denzel, dudoso.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Tifa—. Es el arte de doblar papel para hacer figuras.

—Oh. Parece cosa de chicas —dijo Denzel, desplomándose en su silla.

—¿Y? —Marlene apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡No soy una _chica_, Marlene!

—Yo hago cosas que se supone que son de chicos. ¿Qué más da?

—No es sólo para chicas, Denzel —interrumpió Tifa antes de que comenzara otra discusión—. Es para cualquiera que quiera aprender. Seguro que hasta Cloud pueda hacerlo.

Finalmente, Cloud la miró con sospecha. Tifa se limitó a sonreír inocentemente, lo que lo hizo parecer incluso menos confiado. Antes de que pudiera manifestar sus quejas —sus ojos ya estaban quejándose— Tifa dijo:

—¿Por qué no le pedís que os enseñe algo?

—¿Ooh, puedes, Cloud? —Marlene dio botes en su silla. Lo miraba suplicante, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Jamás lo he hecho, Marlene —dijo Cloud.

—¿Y qué? Siempre nos estás diciendo "es sólo cuestión de practica".

Era difícil negar sus propias palabras y, tras un momento, Cloud arrastró su silla al levantarse para dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban Tifa y los niños. Se sentó enfrente de Tifa, quien sonrió más y dijo:

—¿Por qué no empieza Cloud?

Denzel se limitaba a contemplar lo que iba a hacer Cloud, pero Marlene, dando aún más botes en la silla, dijo:

—¡Sí! ¿De qué color lo quieres, Cloud? ¡Ooh, mira! ¡Hay uno amarillo! Podrías usar ese: pega con tu pelo.

Cloud, pacientemente, aceptó el papel que le dio Marlene, y después miró a Tifa con resignación. Ella cogió otro:

—Puedes hacer muchas cosas: animales, flores, bichos...

Denzel al fin pareció interesarse y, por suerte para él, Tifa empezó a doblar el papel con cuidado, hasta que tuvo un insecto perfecto ante ella.

—¿Ves?

—¡Genial! —exclamó Marlene— ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer una flor?

Tifa le enseñó cómo hacer una flor, despacio, paso a paso, para que Marlene pudiera imitarla. Cuando la chica hubo terminado, alzó su flor azul estampada y la agitó con alegría.

—¡Lo conseguí!

Tifa hizo unas pocas flores más para ayudar a Marlene, y otros pocos insectos para ayudar a Denzel, dejando luego a los chicos trabajar por su cuenta. Cloud, cuyo ceño estaba fruncido por la concentración, llamó su atención. Seguía con el mismo papel amarillo y, mientras ella lo observaba, pareció decidir que ya había terminado y lo levantó.

Se esforzó para que sus labios no se movieran, pero cuando Cloud la miró, sus ojos debieron de delatarla, porque suspiró y dejó su muy deforme flor amarilla (o lo que Tifa suponía que era una flor) sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla al ver

cómo Cloud cogía otro papel, con expresión decidida.

Poco después, la mesa estaba llena de figuras en origami: Marlene había creado un jardín entero de flores y conseguido que Tifa le enseñara a hacer mariposas. Denzel, en cambio, tenía a un ejército de bichos ante él, que dirigió contra las flores de Marlene. Ella gritó y protestó, protegiendo su jardín en origami con sus propios brazos.

—¡Tifa!

Tifa le dio un golpecito a Denzel en la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada de "_sé bueno_". Él le sonrió de oreja a oreja; no obstante, detuvo la marcha de su ejército de bichos.

Cloud estaba luchando ahora contra su tercera figura. Cuando los niños subieron sus respectivas creaciones a su habitación, Tifa se sentó en la silla vacía de Denzel y observó a Cloud hasta que éste paró y clavó su mirada en ella.

—La papiroflexia no debería ser tan complicada —le dijo, sosteniendo su tercera y penosa flor. O quizá había intentado hacer un bicho. Parecía un cruce entre los dos. Frunció el ceño ante el deforme bicho-flor que tenía entre sus manos y lo aplastó.

—¡No lo estropees! —protestó Tifa.

—Creo que ya estaba estropeado, Tifa —dijo con sarcasmo.

Tifa se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a "es sólo cuestión de práctica"?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Cloud.

—El arte no se le da bien a todo el mundo.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no sigues intentándolo. Ya has mejorado un poco.

Cloud negó con la cabeza, alejándose de la mesa para levantarse. La observó un instante. Después, alisó la flor-bicho lo mejor que pudo y se la acercó. Tifa la aceptó, sonriendo.

—Parece que la lluvia está aflojando. Debería irme —dijo Cloud en voz baja. Recogió todos sus mapas y papeles sobre los envíos, y luego se despidió de los niños, quienes gritaron —¡adiós, Cloud!— desde el piso de arriba.

Cuando se giró, Tifa lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Conduce con cuidado.

—Ya me conoces.

Tifa lo miró significativamente y él la besó con suavidad. Ella lo acercó más para poder alargar el beso antes de que se fuera.

—Nos vemos esta noche —dijo Tifa.

Asintió y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Tifa alcanzó a ver una ligera lluvia antes de que la cerrara. Un momento después, oyó el inconfundible sonido del motor de Fenrir poniéndose en marcha.

:--:--:--:

Cuando Cloud entró en el dormitorio en algún momento de la noche, Tifa pudo mantenerse despierta el tiempo suficiente para sonreír soñolientamente, reclamar un beso, y acurrucarse a su lado cuando se metió en la cama. Cuando se despertó otra vez, ya era de día. Una tenue luz entraba por la ventana, aún gris y lúgubre. Todavía había un ligero repiqueteo de lluvia en el tejado. Se incorporó y estiró, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, su mirada encontró algo en la mesilla de noche. Era una flor de papel rojo perfectamente hecha, debajo de la cual había una nota con la garabateada letra de Cloud.

_He practicado._

Con una sonrisa radiante, puso la irreconocible flor-bicho de la tarde anterior junto a la hermosa flor de ahora.

El olor a café atrajo a Tifa fuera de la cama, hacia el piso de abajo. Todavía era lo suficientemente temprano como para que los niños siguieran durmiendo. Lo primero que vio cuando llegó al bar fue a Cloud sentado en una de las mesas, echándole un vistazo a sus repartos diarios. Hasta que no vio la barra, no se dio cuenta de lo muchísimo que éste había practicado. Flores en origami, de distintas clases y formas, estaban esparcidas por toda la barra. Le echó un vistazo a aquel desorden y comenzó a reírse.

—¿Tan temprano te has levantado hoy? —preguntó, acercándose a Cloud por la espalda e inclinándose para rodear sus hombros con sus brazos.

Él alargó la mano para deslizarla por el cabello de Tifa.

—Las hice anoche —hizo una pausa—. No querrás quedarte con todas, ¿no?

Tifa enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Cloud un ratito, mientras él se relajaba.

—No lo sé. Podríamos hacer un negocio con ellas. Flores mutantes en origami hechas por Cloud Strife. Podríamos conseguir una fortuna.

Cuando lo soltó y se fue a coger una taza de café, él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Muy graciosa.

—La primera sigue siendo mi favorita. Creo que la enmarcaré.

Alzó las cejas, interrogante, pero Tifa no sintió la necesidad de explicar que la flor-bicho de Cloud siempre le recordaría al mismo Cloud. Sonaría ridículo. Pero tan sólo probaba que, con un poco de práctica, cualquier cosa podía mejorar, ya fuera algo tan simple como una flor en origami o algo tan infinitamente complejo como una persona.

Así que simplemente alternó su mirada entre él y la abarrotada barra y sonrió.


End file.
